undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
DystopicTale
|date = April 13, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Horror |setting = Grim Neutral |medium = }} DystopicTale is an AU heavily inspired by Despotale, Terrorshift, Utopiatale, Slight Alteration and to a lesser extent Undertale Gaster's Realm, Tyrannic Fell and LiberationTale. Asgore rules as a merciless tyrant, assisted by his 6 Facilities of Control (or ministries), these being Law and Judgement, led by Sans, Media and Propaganda, led by Mettaton, Militairy Cases, led by Gerson, Economy, led by Muffet, Science, led by Gaster, and Education, led by Cereb (from the Battle against a Think Tank fan-battle), the latter 2 used to be one ministry, the ministry of Knowledge, at one point. Each facility has the Underground in an iron grip, and any opposition quickly gets crushed, and those caught are killed or put in "re-education camps" for intense mental and physical torture, in order to brainwash them into loyal followers of the Supreme Leader. Characters Toriel Toriel isn't a Dreemurr, and barely related to Asgore at all. She's a prostitute living in Ruine, whos son was taken away by his father Asgore after birth. She tries to protect humans from him, as during that day she also witnessed him brutally slaughtering a human girl who fell down a few days earlier, though in the harsh city she lives in, it's no easy task. Theme: Heartbroken (Heartache) Chara The 7th human who fell down, who got adopted by Toriel and teached how to survive in Ruine. She's a thief, often going for things with a high risk, but also a high reward. She's not afraid to resort to murder if needed, and has an LV of 2. Theme: Red The only police force member patrolling Ruine (outside of the ocassional assistance), and generally more concerned about any possible rebellion or human than Ruine's extremely high crime level. She hates her job, and hopes for a promotion to Snowdin, though she knows that day'll never come. Theme: Noelle's mother Noelle's mother used to be the minister of Media and Propaganda, however, after her daughter was caught doing illegal activities, she lost her position and eventually she and her husband were forced to move to Ruine. She turned completely insane, and killed him in her insanity. Monster Kid After his parents died during an accident during the construction of the CORE, Monster Kid was taken as the unwilling participant of the DT experiments (the only one, the other Amalgamates don't exist, as Asgore didn't want to waste DT). After the experiment failed, he was thrown into Ruine, in the hope something would manage to kill him. Papyrus Papyrus used to be the same optimistic and friendly individual as in Undertale, though less annoyed at Sans, who was more serious and hard-working. However, this all changed when his brother got appointed Minister of Law and Judgement, as his first action was putting his brother into the re-education camp for helping individuals who opposed Asgore, as well as being a supporter of peace and kindness. During his capture he grabbed Sans' old jacket and hold onto it, as the last memory of the brother who he once loved, but now was gone. During his time there, he was tortured a lot, though with his cleverness he made everyone believe he snapped, while his mind still was functioning properly, minus constant nightmares. After his release he went back to the police force, secretly helping other monsters, but much more careful. He resembles Disbelief Papyrus, wearing his brother's jacket and having an orange glowing eye if he's angry. Themes: Papyrus (Sans), Skullcrack (Bonetrousle), Tears Are Falling Everywhere (It's Raining Somewhere Else) Fuku Fire With her father Grillby being the second-highest member of the ministry of Law and Judgement, Fuku Fire is a very disciplined and loyal police force commander. She doesn't trust Papyrus, and keeps an eye on him more often than not. When she isn't bossing around Papyrus or looking for humans or rebels, she manages the government-owned cafe Snowdin's (noone cared enough to make a proper name for it) in Snowdin, created to spy on the citizens more easily. She doesn't know Skateboard Girl. Themes: Halt! + Burnmark (Nyeh heh heh! + Bonetrousle) Canine Unit The Canine Unit is Snowdin's police force, mostly tasked with keeping Ruine's citizens out of Snowdin and sniffing for any opposition. They are relatively the same, though more serious. Theme: Dogsong Annoying Dog After stealing the legendary artifact in Asgore's scepter, he was declared enemy of the state number one, and whoever brings him to Asgore is promised a life of luxury. Many are searching for him, as it's their only hope for a better life. Papyrus is the most dedicated, nearly capturing him 3 times, as he oddly enough seems to attract the dog. Theme: Dogsong The Snowdrake Family The Snowdrake Family works in Snowdin as stand-up comedians, to pay off a crippling debt. Instead of ice puns, this "comedy" mostly makes everyone opposing Asgore look like a fool. Undyne Undyne's family used to oppose Asgore when she was a child. After they were arrested, she was intensly tortured (during one session an eye was taken out) and had to see her parents and sister getting slaughtered in front of her own eyes. After many years, she came out of the camps as a mindless soldier, following every order and killing without mercy. Themes: Onionsan, Aaron and the Determined Bird Onionsan, Aaron and the Determined Bird work together as the Waterfall security guard, spying on it's inhabitants and informing Undyne if they find anything suspicious. Police Force 01 + 02 As PF 03 + 04 are now located in Hotland, these 2 guard the re-education camps. Cereb The Minister of Education, a broad-minded individual whos view is clouded by lies and deception, believing what he does is for the greater good. He watches over the re-education camps, where his ministry is located, making it one of the 2 not stated in Hotland. He used to work under Gaster as the lead scientist, but had to quit when the Ministry of Education and the re-education camps were created. Theme: Battle Against a Think Tank (battle theme) River Person River Person is a mysterious member of the Ministry of Education. Noone knows more about him. Re-education camp prisoners A list of people who are put in the camps: * Noelle, for anti-Asgore activities * Nice Cream Guy, for supporting peace * So Sorry, for ruining the painting of Asgore he drew * Jerry, for insulting Fuku Fire * Madjick, for causing chaos in the CORE * Politics Bear, for opposing Asgore * Hoives Temmie, to prevent disease spreading * Skateboard Girl, for refusing to get educated Temmies The Temmies were forced to learn proper English, and Bob was put in charge of the village. However, the shopkeeper Temmie didn't want to cooperate and moved to Ruine, where she went into hiding. Gaster The Minister of Science, and the least formal of the 6. He's not often seen in public, mostly due to him designing and building inventions most of the time. He used to be the Minister of Knowledge before the split. Themes: Shadows Cutting Deeper (encounter theme), Darker Darkest Yet Darkest (battle theme) Alphys The Lead Scientist. Tba Militroids 01 - 03 The Militroids are 3 ghosts who were taken away to possess a robotic body, used as weapons to completely eliminate the biggest threats. Militroid 01 is the most agressive and strongest, located in the Ministry District of Hotland by standard. After many successful duties he has been upgraded with better weapon functionalities and some robo-dummies. Theme: Eradicator EX (battle theme) Militroid 02 never speaks, and thus never complains. However, he is the least capable as well. He is usually located in Snowdin or Waterfall. Theme: Static Voice (battle theme) Militroid 03 is usually very depressed and unmotivated, and sometimes even refuses to do his duty, which led him to have a damaged vizor and a control chip in his brain. He usually gets sent to Ruine, as his loss wouldn't be as big of a deal as his cousin's. Theme: Scrapped Thrash (battle theme) Berdly Tba Flowey Flowey was created in an attempt to create a bioweapon, however, he's contained in the Ministry of Science to figure out why he was the only successful attempt, as the fact monster dust -the dust of a Whimsun to be exact- was scattered over him was unknown to the ministry. Theme: Biological Weaponry (battle theme) Mettaton The Minister of Media and Propaganda. He originally was supposed to be converted into a Militroid like his cousins, but his charming personality made him very good at brainwashing the people, and as the old minister was fired very recently, they needed a new one. He is the only minister who enjoys appearing in public, as his predecessor worked behind the scenes and let her husband do the speeches. He only has his EX and NEO forms, and his EX design resembles that of Giovanni, while his NEO form resembles Steven Stone, both from the ''Pokémon ''series. Themes: Mindcontrol (It's Showtime!, Brain Washer (Metal Crusher), Death by Deception (Death by Glamour), Power of LIES (Power of NEO) Burgerpants and Glyde Burgerpants is a low-ranking police force member, absolutely hating his job, which is guarding the Ministry of Militairy Cases. He dreams of working in the Ministry of Media and Propaganda as an actor. Glyde is the only member of the police air force, usually tasked with bringing other police force members to other places quickly. He thinks it's a waste of his potential. Theme: Wasted Potential (battle theme) Gerson The Minister of Militairy Cases, and the oldest of the ministers. Much more serious than his Undertale counterpart, being a militairy strategist who has a map of the Underground with every single weak spot he could find. Once had the plan of blowing up Ruine just because it was one big weak spot. Theme: The Hammer Strikes Again! (battle theme) Muffet The Minister of Economy, a very greedy individual who taxes the civilians way too much. Her entire ministry is made up of spiders, and noone alive outside of her ministry, the other ministers and Asgore has ever seen her, as she travels in a cocoon that completely blocks every view from outside, but allows her to see through, and the few ousiders that have seen her were all killed. She wears a much more formal suit than her Undertale counterpart. Themes: Arachne Web (Spider Dance), The Sin of Greed (Genocide battle theme) Grandpa Semi The original Minister of Media and Propaganda, who retired due to his old age (something Gerson still pokes fun of), and now guards the CORE, which is both its main facility and the Underground's main power source. Theme: Aching Bones (battle theme) The Canine Faction The Canine Faction is the police force of New Home, and the same as in Slight Alteration. Theme: Dogsong Doge The merciless commander of New Home. Wip Sans The Minister of Law and Judgement, and the son of Gaster. He's merciless and cold, even going so far as betraying his own brother to show his worth to Asgore. Anyone who has to face his judgement has almost no chance of freedom... He's also know as the First Executioner, specialized in slow and painful torture and death. He secretly has the plan to overtrow the king's son when he takes the throne, as he sees the prince as an incapable ruler.Themes: Judge, Jury and Executioner (neutral/pacifist battle theme), Judgement (Megalovania) Grillby Sans' right hand man, a silent judge with the same beliefs and ideals as his boss. He never talks, but when he deems someone guilty his fire turns bright green. He is also known as the Second Executioner, specialized in tortures that leave painful scars. Themes: Judge, Jury and Executioner (neutral/pacifist battle theme), Infernal (genocide battle theme) Susie Susie is the Third Executioner, used to quickly get rid of lower criminals, with an axe that's great at chopping of limps and heads. Theme: Tba Asgore The Supreme Leader of the Underground, known as The One Who Is Always Right. Originally ruled with an iron fist as he believes it's the only way to get monsterkind at their full power again, but over time he just stopped caring about his people and only believed in his "supreme" leadership. Theme: Tba Asgore II Asgore's son, a spoiled prince that doesn't have his father's skills of ruling with lies and fear, and rather visits Ruine with his bodyguards to laugh at it's inhabitants just for the heck of it. Nobody likes him, and even his father thinks he's a disappointment. Locations Ruine The first city of the Underground, a place infested by poverty and crime, where even the police rarely comes. There's barely any clean water here, and rotting garbage is scattered troughout the streets. Monster Candy Drug Store A small shop selling Monster Candies with drugs in it. Toriel's house Unlike in Undertale, Toriel's house isn't located at the end of Ruine, but instead on the place the Spider Bake Sale would be found. Ruine Guard Outpost The Ruine Guard outpost is located at the edge of Ruine, and serves as a control post between Ruine and Snowdin. It has lots of empty rooms, as barely any guards work here. Snowdin Forest A big forest filled with puzzles, to keep anyone from Ruine who managed to get past the guard outpost to reach Snowdin. Dog Cave The Annoying Dog's secret hideout in Snowdin Forest. The room in front of it contains the Dog Shrine, hiding the door to the actual room behind it, and can only be opened by either filling the donation box with donations or barking in a certain way. Snowdin The second city of the Underground, a snowy village that is generally known as the nicest place to live in, as the police force here is generally less strict and more concerned with patrolling the forest. Snowdin's TbaCategory:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Horror Category:Grim Neutral